Delirios de una chica enamorada
by edrielle
Summary: Hermione se ha vuelto a topar con Ron y Lavender y su atareada vida amorosa de pasillos, es por eso que, dolida, ha corrido a refugiarse a los baños de Mirttle, comenzando un delirante monólogo con su imaginacion como protagonista. Lo que no sabe que hay alguien mas en esos baños, escuchándola... ONESHOT DRAMIONE


**Pues bueno, he aquí la fantasía de Hermione, a causa del dolor que le produce el ver a Ron con Lavender.**

**Se sitúa en el sexto año, y recordad, los personajes no son míos, pero los delirios sí ;)**

Si, de nuevo se había escondido. De nuevo tenía miedo de la misión que le había encomendado su señor y la cual no sabía cómo llevar a cabo. Las cosas se le escapaban de las manos y allí se encontraba. En el minúsculo cubículo, sentado en la taza del váter sin tapa del baño de las chicas del tercer piso.

Por lo menos en este momento no estaba Mirttle la llorona, no lo soportaría. La muy pesada… ¿tan difícil era estar solo unos minutos en este castillo?

Como respuesta a su pregunta la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe ¿Qué no se suponía que nadie entraba en ese baño?

-será estúpido ese… cavernícola pelirrojo con rasgos de primate tuerto y con la misma sensibilidad de un calcetín mohoso y maloliente. – murmuraba Hermione Granger chapoteando en el suelo mojado del baño donde había ido a refugiarse. – roro… roro… ¡que estupidez! ¿Es eso a lo que aspiras?

De nuevo se había topado con Ron y su nueva novia, con la cual no hacía más que besuquearse y decir tonterías. La castaña se paró delante del espejo y se señaló a sí misma.

-¡mírate! No estás mal ¡no estás nada mal, tonta! – le gritó a su propio reflejo – puede que tu pelo no quede liso completamente, que tengas alguna curva de mas o que no uses maquillaje pero… ¡eres auténtica Hermione! – terminó dando unos golpecitos con su dedo en el cristal.

Draco Malfoy, encerrado en su baño, se tapó la boca para no reír cuando descubrió que la autora de ese monólogo se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger.

-pues te diré una cosa, Ronald Weasley – continuó retomando su paseo frenético, haciendo al agua del suelo salpicarle los calcetines – algún día volverás a mi ¡oh, sí! ¡Lo harás! ¿Y sabes que pasará? Bien, te lo voy a explicar, verás:

Un día, yo estaré en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro tranquilamente ¡porque te diré una cosa! Tú ya estarás olvidado, completamente fuera de mi mente ¡si, como lo oyes! – dijo parándose frente una puerta de un baño individual y señalando con fiereza a la puerta como si se tratara de Ron – pues yo leeré ese libro cuando tu entraras allí. "Hermione, tenemos que hablar. He sido un tonto todo este tiempo y yo… te necesito…" – dijo poniendo su voz más grave. Draco volvió a contener una carcajada. – yo me sorprenderé, por supuesto, pues después del tiempo que habrá pasado no esperaría esa reacción de tu parte, por lo tanto, como yo ya no te querré – se miró en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada - ¡no me mires así! ¡He dicho que no le querré! – se gritó a sí misma – como decía, yo intentaré hacerle entender que lo nuestro ya no puede ser, pues yo ya me estaré viendo con un chico maravilloso, de otra casa. Quizá incluso será de slytherin ¡si, Ron, escuchaste bien, Slytherin! –gritó enfrentando la puerta del baño - Y él será alto, atlético, inteligente y sobre todo no será tan banal e imbécil como para irse con una babosa, pues yo seré lo más importante para él, así que ¿porqué lo cambiaría por alguien como… ¡tú!? – la castaña se apoyó en el fregadero mientras cogía aire, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando más su frente – yo como buena amiga, te explicaré todo eso con sensibilidad y para que un cabeza hueca estúpido como tú lo pueda entender a la primera ¡pero como tienes el mismo cerebro que un moco pegado en una zapatilla pues… no lo entenderás!

Se abrazó a sí misma con menos fuerza.

-Me agarrarás por los hombros haciéndome levantar de la silla. Mi libro caerá al suelo perdiendo la página por la que estaba leyendo. "pero Hermione" – dijo poniendo de nuevo voz grave – "ya me cansé de Lavender. Solo es una hueca superficial que me ha estado utilizando mientras se tiraba al resto de Hogwarts. Mis cuernos son tan grandes que casi no entro en la biblioteca. Eres la única chica que conozco que podría salir conmigo" porque sí así de sensible eres para hablar con una chica – continuó la castaña ya con su voz normal – yo te diré de nuevo que no estoy interesada en ti e intentaré apartarte y tu… con tu primitiva mente… intentarás besarme – la chica se incorpora y da un fuerte paso, salpicando más agua - pero en ese momento aparecerá… - ella piensa un momento buscando al mejor sujeto para aportar a su venganza imaginaria – ¡Malfoy! Si, oíste bien… tu peor enemigo será ese chico enigmático, maduro y guapísimo que está teniendo una historia conmigo ¡y el te va a alejar de mi de un fuerte empujón! Se colocará delante de mí para protegerme y después te dirá "creo que estas molestando a la chica, sal de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te de una paliza y te deje como excremento de hipogrifo contra el suelo" – para esta parte del monólogo de la chica, Draco ya no sonreía, pero escuchaba expectante la fantasía de Hermione – y tú, como el cobarde que eres no lucharás por mi – para ese momento se liaba a patadas y golpes con la puerta de un baño individual- ¡no lo harás porque no te importo lo suficiente!.

Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y ella lo limpió rápidamente.

-pero no me importa ¿sabes? Porque Malfoy se volverá hacia mí y, abrazándome me preguntará si estoy bien, porque él sí que tiene sensibilidad. – Hermione, cansada, se dejó caer por la pared hasta el suelo, sin importarle que este estuviera mojado y su falda se estuviera empapando. A continuación su voz se quebró – sus brazos fuertes me estrecharan contra su cuerpo, como tú no lo has hecho nunca, y en ese lugar se sentirá cálido y acogedor, porque será mi lugar. – Abrazó sus rodillas - Esperará a que yo deje de temblar por la forma tan ruda en la que me trataste y me tranquilizará con palabras dulces, prometiéndome que el va a estar ahí siempre, que me va a cuidar… porque él… ¡me querrá a mí! – terminó sin poder evitar ya las lágrimas y echándose a llorar – me querrá por lo que soy ¡por como soy! ¡Por mi misma! Y… todo será maravilloso para mí desde ese momento…

La castaña escondió su cara entre sus brazos, y allí, recogida sobre si misma continuó llorando, mientras Draco Malfoy asimilaba la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Tenía muy claro que ella había elegido su nombre solo porque él era la persona que más molestaba al pobretón pero… quizá fueran sus propios problemas, o le estaba afectando el sufrimiento de la personita que lloraba como una pequeña a solo unos metros de él, enfrentándose a su dolor sola.

Por un instante sintió ganas de ser el chico de la historia. Ser cálido, dulce, cariñoso y todas esas cosas que ella había inventado sobre él. Y sobre todo sintió ganas de protegerla de la comadreja, de hacerla olvidarle. De olvidarse él de todo…

¿Y si podía?

Salió silenciosamente de su escondite, e intentando no hacer ningún ruido con sus pisadas en el agua, se colocó de cuclillas frente a la chica que ahora llorada desconsoladamente. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, o en las consecuencias que tendría, extendió su mano hasta acariciar suavemente la cabeza de ella, descubriendo que aunque su pelo siempre se veía enmarañado, era suave al tacto.

La miró verdaderamente por primera vez a los ojos cuando ella levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. Lo que vio en ella solo fue sorpresa, no estaba ese odio que siempre le había dedicado a él, y eso se sintió bien.

Con las dos manos limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, colocándolas sobre sus mejillas y acariciándola dulcemente.

Hermione simplemente no podía moverse, y el cosquilleó que se había instalado en ese momento en su estómago no lo había sentido nunca antes. Al menos no tan fuerte como para estar casi a punto de desmayarse.

Sentándose a su lado la acercó a su cuerpo, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó, queriendo recrear su propia historia para ella.

Como toda respuesta, Hermione decide dejar su mente en blanco y se aferra a ese chico, escondiendo su cara en el cuello blanco de él para retomar sus lágrimas.

-todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí y me voy a encargar de ello. – la castaña fue calmando su llanto para escuchar las dulces palabras del chico, el cual sin duda había robado la apariencia de Draco Malfoy, pues ese chico no era él. – Si es necesario le daré una paliza hasta dejarlo en el suelo como un excremento de hipogrifo – Draco sonrió al escuchar la débil carcajada del la chica sobre su piel, la cual estaba empapada en lágrimas. – le daré hasta que comprenda lo maravillosa que eres, simplemente por ser tu misma, por no ser superficial como el resto de chicas, por ser la más inteligente y segura, por tu bondad y generosidad, por tu cariño y por tu belleza… - para ese momento Hermione solo se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del chico por lo que sentía al escuchar todas esas palabras que nunca habían sido dichas para dirigirse a ella – pero cuando se dé cuenta, ya será tarde, porque tu ya habrás conocido a otra persona…

Hermione descubrió su cara, secándose los restos de lágrimas, y le miró a los ojos sin soltar su camisa todavía.

-¿otra persona? – preguntó con inocencia, lo que al rubio le pareció lo mas adorable que había visto nunca.

El rubio asintió, tragando saliva y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al tenerla tan cerca de él, tan vulnerable, tan linda, tan frágil.

-alguien que te querrá – añadió con voz suave sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione no sabe porque lo hizo. Quizá por sus palabras dulces y adecuadas, quizá su corazón roto, o quizá su corazón sanando, pero le besó. Y él la aceptó con delicadeza, acogiendo los labios suaves que se movían inexpertos sobre los suyos y que le hicieron sentir lo que creía que no existía.

De pronto, todo se veía más fácil. Quizá su misión no fuera matar. Quizá su misión fuera salvar. Salvarla a ella del dolor, y salvarse a sí mismo de la destrucción.

Mientras cerraba los ojos para profundizar el beso, tomó una decisión. Eligió un camino. El camino correcto…


End file.
